Lost Light
by Fire of Eternal Glory
Summary: Hotarubi no Mori e AU! (Plot is different except in the beginning) Robin, a spirit of The Mountain God's Forest, spends her days endlessly thinking of what could be. However, one day when six year old Lucina shows up, Robin's days of summer are changed. One day, Lucina is forced to live with Robin who cannot touch a human or else she'll disappear. F!Robin x Lucina.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hope you like my story! At the bottom will be my author's note!**

* * *

 _"We don't meet people by accident. They are meant to cross our path for a reason."_

 _-Unknown_

Red orbs softly gazed at the trees blow in the wind without restraint. Leaves unhinged themselves from the branches, fluttering away in the air. Another windy day. Just like any other here in the forest.

Robin had gotten used to her life in the mountain god's forest. Bringing up a hand to cover her mouth, she let out a heavy yawn. She had just awoken from a nap and was still tired. The woman spread her limbs out among the blades of grass, feeling them tickle the skin on her uncovered upper arms and hands.

She let out a small cry as she stretched.

Enjoying the whistle of the wind as it flew through nature, Robin sat up, swearing that she had heard something else other than the quiet noises of nature. Picking herself up off the ground, she closed her eyes and listened closely.

There was the cry of a child.

"A child..?" Robin doubted her senses, for no one ever came to the mountain god's forest. If you entered, it is said that you would be lost forever. Aimlessly wandering about the forest for eternity.

The woman pulled on her coat that had been laying on the ground, and ambled over to the source of the noise. After walking for a while through numerous shrubs and passing several trees that all looked the same, Robin came upon a small blue-haired child.

Quickly, Robin hid behind one of the cookie-cutter trees, spying on the little girl who cried out. Time passed and yet the child would not stop crying.

She decided to speak to the child. "H-Hey, are you lost?" Robin stumbled on her own words. She hadn't had to talk in a long time. No one ever came to the Mountain God's Forest anymore for the villager's words scared them.

The child snapped her head around, tears pouring out of her eyes. Promptly, she dashed through the scenery with her little legs as fast as she could towards the older woman. "A person!" The girl rejoiced, leaping through the air to tackle Robin.

Robin swiftly dodged to the side allowing the girl to run face first into the ground.

"Ow..." The blue-haired girl whined, sitting up to rub her knee.

Keeping distance between them, Robin crouched down to inspect the girl.

Her knee was scraped quite badly. However, the child did not start crying as she was before.

"Does it hurt?" The white-haired woman inquired, reaching a hand out to touch the skin around the wound. But she stopped herself before she could make contact. That would not be a good idea.

The girl quietly nodded her head as she turned to look at Robin. She brought out her hand, aiming to grab onto the white-haired woman's clothing. Robin promptly backed away from the girl, not allowing contact between them.

The child seemed to notice this and soon questioned, "Are you afraid of me?"

Robin laughed. The child thought that she was afraid of her, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. "No. Of course not. What's there to be afraid of?"

"Hmmm..." The little girl contemplated, looking up to Robin, their eyes meeting. "You have red eyes? How pretty!" She extended her hand to touch the older woman once more, but Robin scooted away. In response, the girl gave a sad expression.

"I apologize. I don't mean to be mean or anything," Robin whispered, pausing for a moment. "I cannot touch a human."

The child raised her eyebrows, "Huh? How come?"

The white-haired woman gave a bittersweet smile, "If I do, then I'll disappear."

"Disappear? What does that mean?" She questioned.

"It means I won't be here anymore."

The blue-haired child gazed at the older female, "I'm sorry..." She apologized, bowing her head.

"It's alright. You didn't know." Robin stood up, grabbing a nearby branch. It was pretty light yet durable so she held it out to the girl. "Here. Hold this and I'll lead you back out to the village." Whether she couldn't touch the girl or not didn't matter. Robin didn't have the heart to leave a child out in the forest alone crying.

The girl jumped up, immediately latching onto the stick, "Okay!"

The corner of Robin's lips curled upwards as they began their trek back to the entrance of the forest. Cicadas buzzed all around, and the sweltering sun's rays didn't seem so hot in the shade. Robin took the time to observe the little girl.

She was wearing a small blue sundress that matched her hair and her eyes. The girl was covered in scratches from wandering around in the forest, Robin guessed. She seemed to be a pretty normal girl from the nearby village, but a small detail threw Robin off. On her left eye was a brand. Robin knew this brand quite well. It was the Brand of The Exalt. Subconsciously, the older woman's line of sight traveled to the back of her right hand, which was holding onto the stick.

"Say, what's your name?" Robin asked the little girl as they traveled.

The little girl responded happily, "Lucina!"

The woman in the black robe with crimson eyes inquired once more, "and how old are you?"

"Six!" Lucina sang, skipping along the grass, allowing it to skim across her bare legs. "And you?"

Robin looked off into the distance of the forest where all the colors merged into a solid green. "Robin. As for how old I am... I don't know." It was the truth. She didn't know. It had been so long, she didn't even know what year it was.

Lucina brought a finger to her mouth, "How do you not know how old you are? Do you not know how to count! I can teach you if you want! I know how to count to 100!"

The woman couldn't help but grin at the child's words. This was a kind kid, and Robin hoped that nothing would ever change that. That nothing would ever take away her happiness. "I know how to count, but thank you, Lucina."

"You're welcome!" She laughed, swinging the log in between their hands.

They continued to walk with the noises of nature surrounding them.

Soon, Robin came to a sudden stop. Lucina looked up at her. "Here we are." The two had come upon a large staircase laced with moss and other kinds of vegetation. There was an overhang that had cracks that came with old age, and was covered in talisman. Robin pointed down the staircase. "Follow the staircase and you'll reach the village."

Lucina let go of the stick, leaving it in Robin's care. She walked down several stairs before turning around. Robin gave her a confused look. "Aren't you going to come?"

Suddenly, the wind picked up, trees blowing harshly. Lucina held her ground, keeping her sundress from coming up. Robin stood still, her ivory pigtails fluttering in the tepid air. Scattered leaves gathered and blew away, leaving nothing but silence in their wake.

Robin took a deep breath, her eyes filled with pity for herself, "I don't belong there."

A cloud unearthed the sun, allowing the rays of sun to perpetrate the air once more. Scratching her head, Lucina raised a hand to shield her eyes.

"I'm not human. I'm a spirit that lives in this forest."

"A spirit?" The words seem to roll off of Lucina's tongue unfamiliarly.

"Yes. Something that is not meant to live side by side with humans." Robin spun around on her heels, solemnly ambling away.

Lucina called out, "Wait!"

Robin stopped in her tracks.

"I'm gonna come by tomorrow!" She paused, only to regain her thoughts, "with a thank-you present!" Lucina dashed off down the stairs.

"Hah, a thank-you present?" Robin stared at Lucina's, quickly becoming smaller, back as she merged into the landscape. Something inside Robin hoped that Lucina would come back like she said she would.

But to Robin, Robin wasn't worth seeing again.

"'Enter the Mountain God's Forest and you'll be lost. Only to aimlessly wander for the rest of eternity.' Huh..." Robin sat on the ledge of a stair, twirling her hair in her fingers. Lucina had the Brand of The Exalt, meaning that she was royalty. As fortunate as she was, Robin didn't know much about the Kingdom of Ylisse, but she did know the basics for the spirits of the forest taught her.

There wasn't much to the life of a spirit, but Robin was different. She had a life before she became a spirit. Sighing, Robin once again looked at the back of her right hand where a purple symbol stood. Honestly, it creeped her out.

"The Brand of Defile..." Three pairs of eyes both joining down the middle bore into her soul. Feeling shivers roll down her back, Robin averted her gaze elsewhere. Her past was something that should be kept behind closed doors. Never again would she go back. It's not like she had a choice anyway. This was her new life. To be a spirit of the Mountain God, Naga.

Robin stared up at the lazy summer sky that was now turning into a purplish-orange.

"I should head back."

* * *

 **Ahh! The first chapter is finished! Hopefully none of you mind that this is F!Robin x Lucina instead of M!Robin x Lucina. I just prefer the former more than the latter these days. I took inspiration from the movie "Hotarubi no Mori e" so some of the scenes will be similar and yet the further we get into the story, it will diverge off of the movie's path.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note is at the bottom!**

* * *

 _"It's the friends we meet along life's road who help us appreciate the journey."_

 _-Unknown_

The next day Robin found herself at the staircase leading down to the village. Somewhere in the back of her head, she knew that Lucina wouldn't show up again. But there was a little flicker of hope that resided inside her heart.

It was only early morning for Robin did not know at what time Lucina would show up... If she ever did. The sun had just risen out of it's hiding place beyond the horizon, and dyed the sky a beautiful orange that faded into blue. There was no cloud in sight today, only the sun and it's rays painted the picture.

Sitting down next to the overhand's columns that kept it up, the white-haired woman rested her head on her hand. She had come so early, Lucina would definitely not show up for a while. She was a kid, kids sleep in late.

Robin would know as she used to be a child. A long time ago at least. She couldn't count how many years it had been since she came to The Mountain God's forest. Definitely at least over several years. However, no matter how long it had been, Robin didn't age as fast as the humans did. She looked as if she was only twenty years old. Surely, she was way older than that, but her mind decided to stay with the look of her age.

After several trains of thought ran through her head, Robin noticed that it was still morning and there was no show of Lucina. Bored, Robin grabbed a stick and started to draw figures in the ground.

Soon she would find herself falling asleep, traveling off to the deep of her mind.

"Ah! You waited for me!" A familiar voice called out.

Robin awoke with a tremble running through her body. "Huh?"

There on the staircase, a few steps away, was the little girl from yesterday. Today she was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white T-shirt. In her hands was a brown plastic bag that hung low towards the ground due to how short she was. It must've been Robin's thank-you present.

The white-haired woman arose from the ground, "So you came." Robin let out a small chuckle, her fear of Lucina not coming were wrong. Smiling widely to herself, she began walking away from the girl. "Follow me. I want to take you somewhere."

Lucina's smile was more open than Robin's as she followed the older woman into the depths of the forest green. However, Robin seemed to walk too fast through the vegetation for Lucina's little limbs to handle.

Noting this, Robin reached up to a tree and broke off a thin branch, long enough to keep the distance between them, but not too long so that they weren't walking side by side. She held out the branch, and Lucina grabbed onto it happily. "It's like a date!"

Robin scoffed at the child, but couldn't help but smile even wider, "Not a very romantic one."

Lucina puffed out her cheeks at the white-haired female, "I think it is."

"Uh huh," Robin responded. Going out on a date with a six year was something that Robin had not planned. Dates were so much more fun and filled with light. And you were supposed to go with someone you liked or loved. Not like she had ever even gone out on a date before. She simply wanted to take her out somewhere for coming back. But of course a six year old would have no idea what a date actually was. Although, Robin was at least happy for the company.

They continued in silence until Lucina started to hum. Her voice wasn't too good, but it wasn't bad either. Actually, it was pretty good for a six year old.

Robin looked up to the tree line, peacefully listening to the song. She hadn't heard a song in ages so it was nice to hear something new. Honestly, she liked this song that Lucina was humming.

Entering a clearing, Robin stopped walking and Lucina stopped her song. A gasp escaped from the younger female's mouth. "Whoa...!"

The two had entered a space between all the trees where it was flat. Filled with an assortment of different flowers, the space was gently shielded from the sun by all of the trees surrounding it. However, the sun light was still able to reach it, it just wasn't as hot as the rest of the mountain. On the left side of the clearing sat a large tree, taller than all the other trees.

Lucina ran out to the flowers, dancing and jumping through them. Robin plopped down out to the side, watching her play. "Robin! Robin!" The girl shouted, grabbing Robin's undivided attention. "Come play with me!"

Giving a light-hearted sigh, Robin got up, walking to meet Lucina in the flowers.

"Let's play tag!" Lucina exclaimed, waving a stick that she found in the field of flowers. "You're it!" She tossed the stick at Robin and began to run away.

"Alrighty! Here I come!" Robin picked up the stick that she hadn't thrown far enough to reach her. Jogging around the flowers, the white-haired woman chased after the little girl. Making sure not to go too fast, Robin slowed down her pace so that she would not catch Lucina.

Lucina's laughs filled Robin with a joy that she hadn't felt in years. "Catch me if you can!" She yelled in the midst of her giggles.

Lucina hid behind the gigantic tree and Robin came to the other side. They circled around the tree for a while before Lucina sprinted off away from the tree.

Robin ran after her, fake tripping herself to catch Lucina off guard. Laying on the ground for a while with her face downwards, she could hear Lucina approach her quietly. Quickly, Robin removed herself from the bare earth and touched Lucina with the stick. At least that's what Robin thought would happen, but Lucina was faster than Robin knew.

Panting, Robin stood still with her hands on her knees, bent over. Never had she ran for so long.

"Are you okay, Robin?" Lucina questioned, coming back for the older woman.

"Y-yeah," Robin said in between breaths. "I'm fine. I just don't run a lot."

Lucina stretched out her hand to drag Robin towards the flowers, but Robin once again backed away. "Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot." Lucina gave a sad smile, "If I touch you, you'll disappear."

"As long as you don't forget anymore. It'll be okay."

"Right!"

Lucina came the day after that. And the day after that. She came for many more days, spending all her time with Robin.

Robin didn't let her down with the places that she took Lucina to.

Day after day Robin would wait at the same spot and Lucina would end up coming by at around noon. Soon it became a daily habit for Robin to wait at the staircase, waiting for Lucina to show up. Lucina never failed to not show up. For Robin, Lucina had shown her things that Robin hadn't felt in years. One of them was the pure emotion of happiness.

Some days they would play near the creek, other's they would listen to the birds sing, and some times they'd play once again in the patches of flowers. One day, Lucina even made a flower crown for Robin, plopping it down on her head, making sure not to touch Robin's skin. "Thank you," Robin would say.

And Lucina would respond with that simple, childish grin of hers.

The one that Robin never wanted to go away.

Summer time was finally coming to an end, autumn slowly closing in. Waiting at the usual place, Robin leaned against the overhang. Eventually, just like every other day, Lucina showed up. However, she was frowning with her eyebrows furrowed. Such a sad expression was not allowed on such a kind kid. Robin hopped down the staircase to meet the little girl.

"Hey... Robin?" Lucina started. "I don't think that i'll be able to come here anymore."

Robin's eyes widened. Of course, this was a normal thing in life. People come and go. No one ever stays. She looked away from the girl, unable to make eye contact.

"Remember that thing I told you about?"

Robin nodded her head, "School?"

"Yeah. I'm on summer break right now with Papa. But school will start soon and so I have to leave," Lucina said with a heartbreaking appearance.

Robin pondered. All schools had a summer break every year, so maybe... "Do you think that you'll be able to come by next year?"

Lucina immediately grinned brightly, "Yeah! I'll definitely make sure Papa takes me here!"

That smile brought a feeling of relief to Robin's heart. Or maybe it was the fact that Lucina would come here again. Either way, Robin was happy.

"I'm glad," Robin whispered softly.

"Me too! You're my best friend after all!"

Best friend? Did Robin really deserve that title? They had only hung out with each other for about two months.

Friend. The word was alien to her. Sure, Robin had the other spirits to keep her company, but they were more of acqaintences, some of them family. But none were friends. Lucina was her first friend as a spirit. The thought brought a smile to Robin's face, relaxing her worried expression.

"'Best friend...'" Robin mumbled. Shaking her head to rid of the thoughts, Robin looked at Lucina kindly. "Where would you like to go to today, Best Friend?"

Lucina perked up at the moment Robin called her 'Best Friend.' She scrunched up her face before leaping towards Robin with her hands stretched out.

Like always, Robin dodged her, allowing her to run face into the ground. "You don't learn do you?"

The child stared at Robin with a blank face, "I was just too excited!"

"But you're always excited."

Lucina pouted, "Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

Robin began to chuckle at the sight of her underaged friend getting mad.

Suddenly, tears welled up in Lucina's eyes, threatening to fall at a moment's notice.

"Wha— Lucina?" Robin stammered as her hands began to shake. She had made a little girl cry. "D-don't cry! I was just joking!"

Tears were now dribbling down her cheeks, snot peeking out from her nose. She definitely was a little kid. Even within the sight of ugliness, Robin was able to find the beauty hidden behind. Those beautiful blue orbs held so much inside of them."I-I know! I'm just sad!"

Who doesn't cry because they're sad? Wait, Robin took that back. She cried when she was angry. But then again anger was a secondary emotion and led back to sadness. "Why're you sad?"

Lucina didn't answer for a moment, only leaving the sobs as noise between them. Finally, she answered, "I don't want to go back home!"

"And why is that, Lucina?" Robin questioned, trying to find out the reason that was saddening her new friend.

What Lucina said next surpised Robin.

"Because you're not there!"

The white-haired woman's lips fell. Did she really mean that much to Lucina? Well, Lucina was only a six year old so it was easy for her to get attatched to people, not knowing what the real world is like and how people can defy your trust so easily. Then again, Robin ended up trusting Lucina as easily as Lucina trusted Robin. Maybe it was because Lucina was a kid and kids weren't so bad as grown ups.

The girl kept weeping, tears freely flowing as Lucina made no effort to wipe them. Robin took her hand to wipe away Lucina's tears with her thumb, but couldn't bring herself to do it. So they sat there in silence until Lucina's tears came to a stop.

"Robin?" Lucina spoke, still hiccuping from crying.

Robin responded, "Yes?"

"You'll still be here next year right?"

The white-haired female gave an bittersweet expression, "Yeah."

"And the year after that?"

"Yup. And hopefully the year even after that."

"Promise me!" Lucina exclaimed, giving Robin a mean look. "Promise me that you won't go away!"

Robin sighed amusingly, "I promise, Lucina. That I won't go away."

The little girl held out her pinky. "Pinky promise me!"

The older woman shook her head, "I can't touch you remember?"

Lucina 'hmph'ed at Robin, "Then say with me! 'Pinky promise. Who ever tells a lie will sink down to the bad place and shall never rise up again!'"

Robin began to repeat what Lucina had told her to, "Pinky promise. Who ever tells a lie will sink down to the bad place and shall never rise up again. There, happy?"

"Yup!"

"Then, how about we go somewhere nicer for your last day here?"

"Okay!"

The day after that Robin was alone. She was ocassionally visited by the other spirits, but nothing could fill the hole that remained inside her heart. Her every day schedule had changed, but now it was back to normal, yet Robin couldn't just forget about the new friend that she made.

She could only remember her friend through memory. Precious blue eyes, and cobalt hair that shimmered when it fluttered in the wind. Lucina reminded Robin of someone. Someone who was close to her at one point. Maybe while she was still a human, but for the sake of Naga, she couldn't remember.

Robin kicked the dirt that was starting to overcome the staircase. Why was she still here if Lucina wasn't going to come? Robin exhaled heavily through her nose. She'd just have to wait until next summer. There was nothing that she could do to change that. A sad reminder that life would go on without Lucina coming by to play.

"Come back soon, okay, Lucina?" Robin muttered under her breath. "I'm waiting for you."

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **RandomAnon: Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! It makes me very happy to know that you like this story so far! I do have to agree that I rarely find any F!Robin x Lucina fics, but there are some good ones out there!**

 **Everyone, please make sure to write a review whether you're an Anon or not! I would love to hear how I can make this story better and more enjoyable!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"The only thing that I can do to stay close to you is by being just your friend."_

 _-Unknown_

"Did I make you wait?"

"Hmm? Not really," Robin lied. "You ask that every year."

Today was the beginning of summer, Lucina was now eight. Every single year, she would drop by and together they would play in the forest. Although, Robin had her suspicions that some day the time they played together would come to an end. However, Robin would spend those days with Lucina as if they were her last.

"You're such a liar," Lucina huffed, a hand on her hip.

Robin began to laugh, "I don't remember you being sassy. Who taught you that?"

"It's not sass. It's the truth."

Robin gazed off into the distance, "Maybe you're right. I get lonely, y'know, waiting for you and stuff."

Lucina stayed quiet as if she didn't know what to say.

"You're my best friend after all."

"I've decided!" Lucina exclaimed, shouting as she climbed the staircase to meet Robin at the top.

"Decided what?"

The little girl put her hand to her heart in a fist, "I'm gonna move here when I get older!"

Robin decided to tease the child, "Hah, and what for?"

Lucina immediately dropped her head in embarrassment, mumbling something under her breath.

The white-haired woman smiled, "What was that?"

"So that I can be by you more often...!" Lucina whispered, however Robin was able to catch it.

Tilting her head, Robin wondered what caused Lucina to become so timid all of a sudden.

The child raised her head, but wouldn't look Robin in the eyes and her cheeks were dyed a pink color.

Robin stared at Lucina, trying to determine the cause. Well, her face was red, but that could mean a lot of things. "Are you not feeling well?"

Lucina's face turned even redder, until tears began to bead up at the edge of her eyes. Promptly, she sprinted off into the forest, yelling, "You, stupid!"

Standing there, Robin scratched her head. What did she do to make Lucina mad? All she did was ask if Lucina was sick. But then again, kids have fragile hearts, so obviously Robin did something to upset her. Although, just standing there wasn't going to do anything about it. The white-haired woman entered the forest.

"Lucina!" Robin would call, but she would recieve no answer. "Lucina, where are you?" Walking further and further into the forest, she could see no sign of her little friend. Robin must've really hurt her feelings. "I'm sorry, Lucina!" After a few minutes of wandering, Robin came upon a tree with something on one of it's branches. "Lucina, is that you? Do you know how worried you ha—"

"Grrrrr...!" Lucina swung down from the tree. Upside down, her legs were the only thing keeping her above ground. She hung several feet in the air.

Robin stood there staring until Lucina's sundress fell at which gravity pulls, revealing her panties. At which Robin began laughing at as Lucina frantically tried to cover herself.

Climbing back up onto the branch, Lucina's eyebrows were clearly furrowed,  
"You saw."

Robin quickly looked away when she saw Lucina's face, whistling to herself. "See what?"

"You saw them. You saw my pa—" Lucina's words were cut off when the branch she was sitting on broke off the tree. Flailling in the air, Lucina fell towards the ground.

"Lucina!" Robin shouted, her body moving as fast as it could. Her arms extended out to catch the falling child. Lucina soon neared Robin's arms, and time paused for a single moment.

.

..

...

Lucina fell on top of the branch with a harsh thud. "Ouch..." She groaned, rubbing her back as she had landed on it.

At the last second, Robin had stopped herself from catching Lucina.

Sitting up, Lucina's cerulean orbs met Robin's crimson. They look at each other for a while before Lucina spoke up. "Robin, no matter what you do. Don't ever touch me..." She began to cry. "Okay?"

Robin crouched down next to the sobbing girl, contemplating on what she could do to make Lucina stop crying. She could not wipe her tears away. She could not give her a hug. She couldn't do anything and in the end, Robin stayed by Lucina's side while she cried.

"What's that you're carrying?" Robin questioned the almost teen, her heart beating a little quicker now that Lucina had arrived.

Lucina, who was now wearing a sailor uniform, took off the strap that was hugging her body. "This? Let me show you!" Lucina simpered, unzipping the bag, and pulling out a wooden stick.

"Oh, a wooden sword? How neat." Robin voiced, continuing on. "Can you use it properly?"

"Of course! I didn't ever tell you, but I've been practicing the sword since before we met!" Lucina pridefully told the older woman.

"Heh, why don't you show me? Let's go somewhere more open." Robin stated, her back already facing Lucina. Lucina's arrogant smile made Robin flustered and she couldn't let Lucina see her weak side.

The two headed off into the depths of the forest, walking side by side. Slowly, Lucina had grown taller, Robin noticed. And soon there wouldn't be such a gap between them. Walking through the forest, Lucina hummed her favorite song, the first one that she had shown to Robin.

"Hey, Lucina. What's that song that you're always humming?" Robin inquired as they walked on a single path through the forest. The girl's voice had gotten a lot better. In fact, Robin enjoyed Lucina's voice. It was calming and soothing to her ears.

Lucina paused her humming to answer, "It's a lullaby my dad used to sing to me before bed! I think it was called 'Serenity' or something... There was also an 'id' that was in it's name, but I've forgotten."

"Huh... Well, it's a nice song. I like it a l—"

Out of nowhere came a voice, "What's this? Robin with a... another girl!" A figure appeared behind one of the trees. "A girl that isn't me..." The figure spoke, a frown on their face. Robin recognized this figure to be one of her spirit family, Tharja.

Lucina hid behind Robin, and Robin held a hand out to protect her. Although, Tharja was just a spirit that had her fixation on the white-haired woman. And that was it. There was nothing between them besides being family.

"A human girl at that..." Tharja muttered darkly. "You there, human girl!"

The child flinched.

"Don't you dare ever touch Robin, or else," Tharja laughed, "I'll... use you as a test subject for my hexes for the rest of your life!"

Robin growled, "Leave us alone, Tharja." No matter what, Robin would protect Lucina from those who try to harm her. She wouldn't let anything bad happen to her friend. Her only friend.

The dark-haired female scoffed, "Heed my words, human child. Or I'll be after you."

"Go, Tharja! Or else I'll never talk to you again!" Robin blackmailed Tharja, hitting her weakness like a bullet.

As fast as Tharja appeared, she left thanks to Robin.

"You know her?" Lucina spoke, her voice quiet.

Robin turned around to face Lucina, "Yeah. But she's no laughing matter. She'll actually do what she says. So stay close to me, okay?"

Lucina turned away from Robin, "What's your... relationship with her?"

"Tharja? Well, she's family, but then again she's always stalking me. Tharja says some weird things, but I'm sure she's a nice spirit if you get to know her!" Robin beamed.

Unable to see Lucina's face, Robin stared at her back. "Family... huh. What kind of family member?"

The white-haired female pondered, "Uh. A normal one? Like siblings. Im the normal one and she's the weird one." Wondering what Lucina wanted this information for, Robin walked around to see what kind of face Lucina was making.

"So she's not my rival..." Lucina muttered. Noticing that Robin had come close to her, Lucina backed away. "Did you hear what I said?"

"No," Robin responded, "Was I supposed to?" There was definitely something up with Lucina today, but Robin had no idea what it was.

The blue-haired girl shook her head.

So Robin wasn't supposed to hear it. This made her even more curious than before, but she didn't delve into it. Robin sighed, this girl was a handful of emotions that Robin just couldn't figure out.

In a split second, Lucina turned around to face Robin, "Don't sigh! You're letting out your happiness!"

"Uh..." The white-haired woman stood still in a defensive position before letting her guard down now that she knew Lucina wasn't going to try to touch her. "I don't think it works that way, but okay."

"It too does work that way!" The little girl exclaimed, her eyes shining for a reason Robin didn't understand.

"Hah.. Okay. Uh- Um- How about you show me your sword skills now? The clearing is right behind those trees," Robin spoke, trying to dodge any subject that would cause Lucina to act weird again and either run off or start to cry.. Or both.

"Yeah!" Lucina beamed, running out past the trees.

Robin easily followed her steps into the clearing where they had played tag a long time ago and plopped down on the side like usual.

Lucina unzipped her bag, bringing out the wooden sword once more and taking a stance. She unleashed a barrage of swipes and thrusts that even Robin had a hard time keeping up with what she was doing.

"Whoa!" Robin was thoroughly impressed by her little show of skill. Lucina seemed to do it effortlessly too. "Who's been teaching you how to do that?"

The girl smiled brightly, "My dad!"

"Oh, so your dad also uses the sword! That's pretty cool!" Robin exclaimed.

"Of course! My dad is the Prince of Ylisse! He has to use a sword to defend our kingdom from the bad guys!" Lucina twirled around in the patch of flowers, her skirt flowing freely. "I'm gonna be the queen one day! But right now I'm just in middle school so I have to train to be as good as my dad!"

Robin's lips curled upwards to match Lucina's expression, "Heh, that's pretty darn cool! You can do it! Fight on!" Despite the white-haired woman's smile there was something in the back of her mind that kept her from remembering something important. Something about Lucina's dad bugged her. What was his name...?

Lucina laughed awkwardly, her face once again a pink color as she rubbed the back of her head. "Right!" Lucina noticed Robin's discomfort and spoke, "Is there something wrong, Robin?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, the white-haired female rested her head on her hand and voiced a lie, "No, everything's good! I was just thinking about how cute you are in that uniform." Well, the latter wasn't a lie. Although, Lucina had always looked cute since the moment that Robin had met her, but of course Lucina was growing up. Still she was cute. Cuter than anyone she had ever seen. But that was probably because Robin didn't see many children often besides the spirit children. Even so, they would be in their spirit forms and would not look even close to a human. Yep, Lucina was definitely the cutest.

The girl took a step back defensively, her face definitely a reddish color.

"Say, Lucina, do you have allergies? Your face is red again," Robin stated, giving a worried expression. Lately, Lucina's face has been turning red, so maybe the pollen had something to do with it.

"N-No, I don't," Lucina fumbled with her words, shaking her head.

Robin tilted her head, "Huh, that's weird.. I wonder why your face is turning red..." The older female paused contemplating reasons until she figured it out, "Ah! You're getting sun burnt!"

Lucina hit her head with her palm, "Y-yeah. I guess."

"I knew it! You should probably wear some sunscreen!"

"Right..."

"Did you hear, Robin?" Another white-haired spirit questioned, his eyes closed like usual.

Robin looked towards one of her family members, "Hear about what, Henry?" The female stared at Henry with a heavy gaze, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"This is some 'cawtastrophic' news!" Henry replied.

Robin's gaze became even more tense, "Catastrophic news, you say? There's not much that goes on here so I doubt it could be that bad if even I haven't heard about it."

"No, no, Robin... It 'cawcerns' the human girl you always hang out with..."

The female froze, it concerned Lucina? "What? Did something happen to her? Tell me this instant!" Robin grabbed Henry by his robes, pulling him closer to her. Her heartbeat quickened, throbbing against her ribcage as if it was about to burst at any moment.

"The Capital of Ylisse, was attacked," Henry stated as if it was a normal thing. "And the Queen, Emmeryn was assassinated. The prince is now the king."

The prince... No, the king was Lucina's dad, which meant that Lucina may be in danger. Surely, the king and the halidom of Ylisse would surely revolt for the death of their precious Queen. "I have to go," Robin turned around, letting go, but was grabbed by the male.

"I cannot let you go, Robin." This time Henry didn't use any puns in his sentence, and he opened his eyes, which he never did.

"I can't just stay here! Lucina's in danger! If they've killed the Queen, there's no telling if they'll kill the rest of her bloodline!" Robin struggled against Henry's grip.

Henry's eyes held pity deep within them for Robin, "I'm sorry about this, Robin. I shouldn't have told you. I didn't know you held that much love for her."

Tears began pouring out of Robin's eyes. Love? Robin loved Lucina? Lucina was just a little girl, Robin being several years older than her. Lucina was sixteen this year, much too young to be with Robin.

But in what right mind would Robin think about leaving the forest to go retrieve just a friend? She could easily bump into a human and disappear for eternity, never to see life again. Who was Lucina to Robin?

Robin cared about Lucina. She cared about her a lot. A lot more than just a friend.

Robin's breath caught in her throat as she came to a realization.

So, maybe Henry was right. Robin did love Lucina. After all these years of playing with her, who couldn't fall in love with her? But surely Lucina did not love Robin back. Robin was just Lucina's best friend and that's all there was to it. An older playmate was what she was.

It was past summer though. Who knew if Robin would be able to see Lucina again?

"I have to go, Henry.. I have to.." The words slipped off of the female's tongue, her throat constricting.

Henry shook his head before raising a finger in the air.

That was the last thing Robin remembered before blacking out.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Warlockgeddon: Thank you so much! You'll be seeing some new chapters soon!**

 **Natzo: It's a modern AU, i guess? It's really just based off of a movie for the first 2 1/2 chapters. Lucina is a princess! It's just that she visits a relative, where the mountain god's forest is located.**

 **JustAFanfictionReader: Thank you so so so much! I got all giddy inside when I read your review! It made me so happy to hear that someone really liked this fanfic that much!**

 **RandomAnon: I want to make it a modern AU, but with a little twist back to the game. They still use swords and such rather than guns, but still have electronics and stuff? If you get what i'm talking about.**


End file.
